


Dear Me

by kitncat



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "Dear Me" by Nichole Nordeman, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Family, Family Don't End in Blood, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Canon changes, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Romance isn't the main focus but it helps drive the plot and character devlopment, Song fic, Team as Family, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has finally figured it out.  Finally knows how to stop all the death and destruction.  She can finally save her former Master.ORThe one where Ahsoka basically almost Force Ghosts back in time to a younger version of herself shortly after she left the Jedi Order to stop Anakin Skywalker from becoming Darth Vader and stop the Empire from rising to power, with a few more personal goals as well.Basically an Anisoka fanfiction featuring Obi Wan X Luminara and Cody X Rex and a big family dynamic.Started: October 13, 2018Published: November 10, 2018Finished:





	Dear Me

I let out a breath, staring at the book.  I really had done it, I'd finally figured it out.

I looked around the white room, shelves lined with ancient books.  If everything went according to plan, I'd never see this place again and Vader wouldn't exist.  If everything went wrong...  Who knew what would happen.

"Ahsoka." I looked up, smiling at my old friend.  I'd sent out a coded message asking him to come here a few days ago, knowing I was getting close and wanting to see him one more time.

I stood, making my way over ot him and hugging the former soldier.  "It's good to see you Rex."

"So, you've really figured it out this time?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes." I gazed at him almost sadly, "If everything goes well, this could be the last time I see you."

He smiled, "From what you've told me, it won't be.  I'll just see you in another place."

I smiled, "Yeah.  I'll see you later." I murmured.

He nodded and slipped from the room and I returned to my place sitting on the floor.  Closing my eyes, I quietly spoke the incantation, picturing the exact point in time I wanted to go back to.  It wouldn't be the most obvious choice, but it would be easiest to influence the past me in that point in time, and hopefully change it all.


End file.
